


Well That’s One Way To Do It

by SebastianStanIsMySmallBean



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky and Darcy Love Each Other So God Dang Much, Coffee Is Their Favourite Thing, Coffee Shop, F/M, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianStanIsMySmallBean/pseuds/SebastianStanIsMySmallBean
Summary: Bucky is ready to finally be happy.





	Well That’s One Way To Do It

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this little piece. I wrote it on my lunch break at work.
> 
> DISCLAIMER
> 
> I do not own these characters (unfortunately)

Darcy and Bucky walked hand in hand down the street, browsing the various windows until they reached their usual coffee shop, ‘Maria’s Cuppa’. The bell chimes as they push through the door, heading to their usual seats, Bucky heading straight to the counter in order to get their drinks. He chats aimlessly with the man behind the coffee bar, reaching into his pockets as he asks for one black coffee with two sugars and a mocha Frappuccino, extra cream.  
Darcy turns back to her phone while Bucky pays and scrolls through Instagram, tapping on a few photos. An arm slips over her shoulders and she looks up, clicking her phone shut all the while leaning into the crook of Bucky’s shoulder, his lips pressing to her forehead as he rubs her shoulder. They stay that way for a few more minutes until the waitress brings over their drinks. Bucky nods to her and she grins back, scooting back off toward the counter.  
Darcy reaches for her drink and groans as she sucks in a few sips of the creamy goodness. It takes a total of five sips for her to notice the shining ring that was placed on the centre of the saucer. Eyes widening in shock she turns to Bucky who is staring at her expectantly, coffee untouched. He moves forward to grab the ring, his other hand reaching for hers.  
“Doll, Darcy. You are the most amazing woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting; knowing that you were in my life gave me the courage to let myself live after everything. You have been there for me every step of the way and I couldn’t think of a better person to live the rest of my life with. I love with you with every inch of being, sweet heart.” He gets off the chair, kneeling in front of her. “Darcy Lewis, will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?” A tear rolls down her cheek and she nods forcefully.  
“Yes, Yes, a million times, yes!” She laughs through the sobs as he slips the ring onto her finger. Picking her up, he spins her lightly, pressing a heated kiss to her lips.  
“I love you forever.” He whispers into her hair. Darcy grins and replies,  
“I love you for infinity.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts for me please leave some in the comment section, I want to write some more of these two! :)))))


End file.
